Best Told Lies
by horse-nerd
Summary: SEQUEL to BKS. HIATUS. Sorry :
1. A New Secret

**So against my better judgement I decided to start posting this. I have about half (maybe a little less) of this story already written...SO with that said updates can be really quick; depending on the amount of reviews I get! So it's up to you readers! If you want quick updates be sure to review! Don't make me regret my decision on posting this before I finished writing it (like I planned on doing in the first place.) Anyway without further adieu I give you the long awaited sequel to Best Kept Secret!**

**Best Told Lies**

* * *

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the life_

_To my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

Sam twirled the ring on her finger and watched as the light caught the diamond making brilliant colors. She twirled it again and let the sun reflect off the gold blinding her.

One more week.

That was how long it will be till she sees Jake again, just one more week. But it felt like an eternity. These last couple of months felt like a lifetime and then some. Thanksgiving couldn't come fast enough…

Sam sighed and pushed herself in an upright position. She dug her fingers in the sand and pulled up a handful, letting the sand fall through her fingers she smiled. She was engaged to Jake. It was wonderful, but frightening. Not only because she couldn't let anyone at school know—for safety reasons of course—but also she didn't know if she was ready to be engaged. She loved Jake no doubt and has known him all her life, but they have only been dating a couple of months. Does that mean things were moving to fast? Would Jake change his mind? Was she making a mistake?

No, Sam shook her head and stood up brushing herself off. They were meant to be together, nothing could ever tear them apart.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam pulled out the mock bottom of her dresser drawer and put her ring in there. With one last look she carefully replaced the bottom and shut the drawer. She smiled when she heard Matt try to sneak up on her again.

"Hey Matt."

He cursed and Sam laughed. "I will get you one day you know?" Matt threatened as he plopped on her bed.

"Keep dreaming."

He rolled his eyes and plucked at a lose thread on her comforter. "So you going to your Aunts for Thanksgiving?"

Sam gave him a 'hell no' look and started throwing some clothes into a suit case.

"Oh come on Sam. You're going to have to forgive her sooner or later, she was just trying to protect you," Matt reasoned.

Sam sighed and shoved another sweater into her suitcase. "I know Matt…and I will. I'm just not ready yet," she picked up a pair of knee high black boots and raised her eyebrows. "How much do you want to bet I can fit these in this suitcase?"

"Sam, at least invite her to go to Nevada with you. A good long car ride together might help straighten things out."

"Twenty bucks?"

"Sam…"

Sam sighed when he gave her a disapproving look. "Alright fine! I will _talk_ to her…but I'm not inviting her to Nevada—,"

"—Sam,"

"Because that is my—parent's—choice. If they want to invite her they will. Now what do you say? Can I fit these in here or not?"

Matt smiled and rolled his eyes at her overfilled bag. "There is no way."

Sam plucked out one of the sweaters and stuffed the boots in its place. She laughed as Matt guffawed. "Cough up the twenty bucks Matty."

"You evil little vindictive—smart—mind boggling…demon!" He grumbled as he pulled a twenty out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"That is why you always state rules my little friend," she gave him a little shove on the forehead sending him onto his back.

Tyler came running into their room he glared at the both of them. "Where have you been Matt? You were supposed to get Sam and meet in the auditorium fifteen minutes ago!"

The look on Matt's face reminded Sam of those cartoons when the light bulbs go off on top of their heads. "Oh yeah! Sam, Roland wants us all in the auditorium…," he looked at his watch and jumped off of Sam's bed. "Fifteen minutes ago!"

Tyler rolled his eyes and smacked Matt in the back of his head as he ran past. Sam quickly followed after wondering want Roland could possibly want.

When they got to the auditorium a few people gave them impatient glares as they hurried to their own seats where PJ and Jack were waiting. Sam sat down next to PJ and glanced at the empty seat beside him. "Where's Caleb?" She asked noticing he wasn't present. PJ only shrugged.

"Well Samantha…Matthew, thank you for deciding to join us," Mr. Roland chastised, but he smiled at them none the less. Sam smiled and Matt snorted.

"Now as you all know you are getting ready to join families for Thanksgiving holiday. You have a week starting that Sunday and you will return the following…," Mr. Roland continued to give announcements as Sam looked around for Caleb.

"Seriously you guys where is he? He's going to be in so much trouble," Sam whispered fiercely to them, but the just ignored her. She elbowed Jack and he jumped making a loud screeching noise with his tennis shoes. A few people looked at them but most just ignored them, by now they should know about Sam and her group.

"You are probably wondering why I called you all here to make announcements that you already know. Well that's because I didn't really call you here for announcements…," Sam quickly turned her attention back to Mr. Roland forgetting about Caleb. She didn't want to miss anything important.

"As you all know a team of our own students recently solved a large case in Nevada…," he looked at Sam again and smiled. Sam stiffened in her seat. What was this about?

"One of our own was involved in a serious hostage case and tortured. But she is still here…," Mr. Roland shook his head and laughed. "Now that deserves some credit am I right?" A few students murmured an agreement and Sam groaned internally. Great now everyone was going to think she was naïve enough to get caught…

"I'd like to call down: Samantha Forster, Matthew Gibson, Tyler Kelly, Peter Jenkins, Caleb Alden, and Jack Stenson. This was the teams' first mission and I think we should give them all a round of applause."

Sam groaned but smiled as she walked down to where Mr. Roland was standing. Suddenly Caleb was right beside her.

"Where were you?" She hissed. Caleb gave her a crooked smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I was running late and since you and Matt already drew enough attention I couldn't get over there without being notice."

"Why were you late?"

"I was in the shower mommy."

Sam elbowed him and he laughed. They all hopped up the steps onto the platform and shook Mr. Roland's hand. "I don't think this was really necessary Mr. Roland…," Sam muttered. He smiled and patted her on the back.

"Nonsense. That mission was nearly impossible and you guys solved it in a jiff."

"Now we don't really have medals or anything like that for you guys, considering this doesn't generally happen. So instead I am giving you each an extra week off for your Thanksgiving holiday. Would this be ok? Because if you really want medals…," he gave them a teasing look as they all shouted no.

"Uh, I mean I think that should suffice," Caleb said shrugging.

"Alright then, time to give your report to your fellow classmates."

Sam felt her stomach sink. She knew they had to write a report but she didn't know they had to tell it…to the entire student body. Then again she should have known…Mr. Roland did tell them to memorize it. With a sigh she stepped up first and began telling everyone about the best summer of her life. Of course with out telling them about the best part...her engagement.

* * *

**Review! Hope you are excited for the sequel! (And I hope it's good...)**


	2. Breaking the Law?

**5 reviews?! Come on! I know we can do better than that right? Don't get me discouraged :( BTW, if you are reading this and are NOT a fanfiction member it doesn't mean you can't submit a review, you still can :D so please do! I've been doing this in my other stories and it makes things interesting... in your review leave some totally random! I don't care if it isn't about the story I just want a LONG review! C'mon people, let's start a trend. I want to be known for it! Ha :D **

**ps: be sure to check my profile often! I'll be posting pictures on there that incorporate into the story! If there is something that isn't on there you'd like to see let me know! Ok I'll be quiet now....**

* * *

"Gosh Sammy why'd you have to go and out do us all?" Tyler pouted kicking a stray pebble on the side walk. They had their arms linked and were trying to trip each other.

"That's just how I roll Ty," Sam said kicked the same pebble and tripping him at the same time.

"Hey, why don't we all go out for dinner the night before we leave?" PJ suggested pulling his headphones off. Sam linked her free arm through his, so they created a three person human chain.

"That's not a bad idea actually." Caleb agreed, trying to trip Sam but she stomped on his toe.

"Yeah, that could be fun! Oh! We could try that new place…the club?" Sam said trying to get her legs between PJ's, but he skipped out of the way.

"Uh, Sam…one problem," Tyler said as he and PJ both tried to trip her. She used their arms as anchors and leapt over their legs.

"Huh?"

"Oh you know that whole, underage—illegal—get into a lot of trouble…just that issue." Matt said sarcastically kicking at the back of Tyler's shoe.

"Oh that. That's not a problem I got it taken care of…," Sam said as she unlinked her arms and dropped into a strattle tripping both PJ and Tyler. Caleb, Matt, and Jack started cracking up. PJ and Tyler stood up brushing themselves off and glared at Sam.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Tyler asked defiantly.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Isn't this a little ironic? We try to help stop crime and yet we are planning on committing one?" PJ said.

Sam sighed. "Yeah I know. But it's one time. Besides everyone does it—doesn't make it right—but still. As long as we are safe and don't do anything…noticeable."

Matt snorted. "Ok Sam. But this ones on you."

Sam smiled and linked arms with Tyler and PJ again. "I know. Now follow me."

She led them all to her room and shut the door behind her. She went to her closet and pulled out an old shoe box.

"Man, if this is another bet I'm out," Matt complained lying back on the bed.

"No it's not a bet moron," she pulled out the bottom of her shoe and took out six fake ID's. She held them up triumphantly.

"Taadaa!"

Everyone jumped up from where they were sitting and circled Sam. She handed each of them their new ID's.

"Sam you are going to be the end of us really," Caleb said amazed.

She smiled. "I know."

x-x-x-x-x

It was Saturday night, and it was kind of cold outside. Sam stood outside her car waiting for her friends to show up. They had all modified their identity and updated their ID's…you know just in case. Sam tapped her stiletto covered foot impatiently; they were supposed to be here five minutes ago. In Sam's book, five minutes was inexcusable. She brushed her fingers through her pink wig. She really liked it and almost considered dying it this color permanently.

She was about to go in without them when they finally pulled up in their Camaro.

They climbed out and whistled and gave out cat calls.

"Hey girl!"

Sam smiled and spun in a circle acting innocent. "Is it…too much?" She bit her lip pretending to be worried.

They all muttered something but Sam just laughed.

"Alright let's go. I've waited for you goons long enough!"

They walked up to _Aqua_ and were dismayed to see a long line.

"Must be good," Tyler muttered about to step in line, Sam stopped him.

"Nu-uh. We are not wasting our time waiting in line!" She pulled him out of line and marched to the front.

"Name?" A cute looking guy with a clip board asked.

"Victoria Walsh," Sam lied innocently.

"Yeah, your names not on here, back of the line."

Sam rolled her eyes and peeked over. "May I check?" She smiled at him sweetly and he sighed. She stepped up next to him and grabbed the pen.

"Huh that's funny? I could have sworn I was…right…there," she scribbled her fake name onto the list elegantly and smiled teasingly at the guy. He looked a little flabbergasted but Sam pressed her body to his and stuck a fifty in the front of his jeans.

"You can buy me a drink later," she winked and motioned for her amused friends to follow her in.

They were surrounded with the boom of a techno rock song and strobe lights flashing everywhere. There were people flinging neon colored paint all over the dance floor, the lights making them glow. Upstairs there were old torn looking couches with sheer curtains surrounding them. Beside the dance floor was a long bar with busy bartenders trying to keep up with all the orders. It had an urban scene feeling to it, and Sam's outfit fit right in. It was awesome. Sam squealed and jumped around all her friends excitedly.

"Wow! This place is _hot_!"

They laughed at Sam's antics and headed upstairs to find a table or couch. A few people bumped and grinded them as they made their way up the stairs, others told Sam how awesome her hair was. Some girls fawned over the guys but they kept up with Sam leaving the girls to frown after them.

Sam found a neon pink table with black splatter paint on it and claimed it immediately; it did match her hair…

There was another bar upstairs but it wasn't as crowded luckily as the one downstairs, only a few worn out people hung over it ordering more drinks as if they weren't trashed enough.

Someone with a name tag walked over to them and Sam stiffened. What if they were going to get kicked out because of the incident at the door? She shook off her worries when the tired looking girl smiled at them. The girl shook her head to get some blue fringy bangs out of her eyes and slapped a piece of paper on there table kneeling down beside it.

"What d'ya want?" She asked not really caring.

"Vodka and Red Bull for us all, straight up," Sam ordered with a smile before one of the boys could speak for themselves.

The girl raised an eyebrow but shrugged and scribbled it down anyway. She shoved her pen and paper into her pocket and left without another word.

"I like her." Matt said nodding to all of them. Sam snorted and rolled her eyes before standing up.

"While we are waiting for Miss Charming, who wants to dance?" Sam shaking her butt at them. There was a chorus of "me's" behind her before she skipped back down the stairs. Matt, Tyler, and PJ joined Sam on the dance floor laughing along as she impersonated her best screamo-slash-sexy-slash-techno dance moves.

"You are probably the only one who can pull that off Victoria," Tyler said winking at her proud of himself for using her fake name. She rolled her eyes and booty bumped him before dancing further into the crowd. She danced along with some random people before bumping into someone tall. She smiled at Caleb who had her drink, she took it and took a big purposeful sip then held it over her head to dance some more.

They all danced through several songs, Sam had even found a glow stick necklace and put that on. Caleb froze beside her and Sam gave him a questioning look. When he looked back down at her he seemed startled and nodded towards the DJ. Sam searched where he was looking and froze too. It was her Tech Professor, Mr. Ackerman. And he was staring right at them.

* * *

**Remember to review! Pretty pwease. Don't forget what I said above ;)**


	3. Secret Out

**Reviews= nonexistent. :( Why am I so kind to post another chapter anyway? Because of Maxy's Momma most EPIC review. :O Your review brought tears to my eyes (applause.) Thanks for reviewing (and reading my notes!) This UD is for you :)**

**I've been doing this in my other stories and it makes things interesting... in your review leave some totally random! I don't care if it isn't about the story I just want a LONG review! C'mon people, let's start a trend. I want to be known for it! Ha :D **

* * *

"Shit," Sam shoved her drink to a random bystander and they took it happily. She motioned to her friends where Mr. Ackerman was and they all seemed to silently agree to get out of there. Subtly, she danced her way out of the crowd, smiling politely to a few people who tried to dance with her. She checked back to where Ackerman was standing and found him missing. Dang, she should have watched him better.

Seeing the door was clear she made a dash for it. Caleb, Matt, Tyler, and PJ were standing out there waiting for her.

"Aw, babe," someone whined beside her. She spun to find the security guard pouting at her. "What about that drink?"

"Rain check." Sam hurried to her friends and they ran for their cars, she skidded to halt and mentally slapped herself. "Wait! Where the hell is Jack?" They all moaned and Sam threw them her keys.

"Get the cars and pull around back, I'll get Jack!"

Tyler called after her but she kept running till she got near the door she slowed down.

"So you decided to take that drink after all?" The security guy asked all but drooling on her. Sam could smell liquor already on his breath and figured he had been off duty for a while.

Sam smiled. "You bet," she grabbed his hand and led him inside. She scanned the room but found no Ackerman, so she shoved the man towards the stairs. He looked at her questioningly and she gave him a playful look.

"It's more private up there."

With that the man practically ran up the stairs dragging her behind him. She kept a watch on the room but still didn't see Ackerman anywhere. The man found them a couch and shut the curtains behind them. Thinking quickly Sam shoved him onto the couch and straddled his lap.

"I'll get the drinks," she whispered into his ear before standing and making her exit. She searched around everywhere again and still didn't see him. So she ran to their table and had to take a double take on the site before her. Jack had girls swarmed around him, some pulled on his clothes while a few girls donning only their under garments danced up against him, and he sat there with a stupid smile on his face sipping down what looked like his third Vodka and Red Bull.

Sam gave an exasperated sigh and shoved passed a few skanks that tried to get dirty with her. Jack beamed up at her drunkenly while some girl sucked his ear off. He patted his opened lap.

"Sammie! Have a seat!" He slurred making Sam rolled her eyes. Annoyed with the girls grinding on her and sucking Jack's face she shoved them out of the way. A few glared at her and shoved back but one 'bitch please' look from her made them back off.

"Ok, Jack it's time for you to go home buddy," she said dragging him up. He laughed and fell over the table drawing attention to them. The girls squealed and giggled; Sam really wanted to punch one of them. Instead she quickly helped him up and searched frantically for Ackerman…still clear.

"Hey! We had him first! Go find someone else ho." One of the lingerie girl's whined grabbing his other arm. Sam had to re-frame from gagging.

"Ha, right. No actually he is my friend and he is about to get in _a lot_ of trouble," Sam said giving Jack a look but nothing was registering; he only smiled and twirled a strand of her hair.

"You lot hot when you're angry." He hiccuped followed by a stupid grin.

Sam groaned and dropped Jack with a loud thud. He 'hmphed' and began laughing obnoxiously. She turned and planted a pout on her face. The guard marched up to her and glared down at Jack.

"I'm sorry but my friend here really needs to get home," she said smiling sweetly.

"I'll take him home." One girl said making Sam want to strangle her.

The guard grabbed her arm and smiled. "That's settled then," he tried to pull her away but Jack grabbed her ankle.

"Where are you going with my Kitty?" Jack slurred still laughing, he tugged on her ankle setting her off balance.

"Your Kitty?" The guard tightened his grip on her arm and glared down at him then at her. "Your 'friend?'"

Sam sighed getting really frustrated. "He's drunk and _really_ needs to be getting home," she tried to reason. She searched the room again getting that odd feeling of being watched, but she didn't see anyone she recognized. One of the girls sauntered away getting bored and Sam stopped her.

"Hey this guy here would like to buy you a drink," she said winking at her and she smiled seductively.

"No I don't."

The girl stomped her foot and walked away. Sam really was about to punch somebody. She looked around the upstairs again and found it nearly empty. A lot of the girls had lost interest and left and only a few people chilled at the tables. The guard pulled on her arm making her lose her balance and Jack to lose his grip on her ankle. She landed against him with her back on his chest. He squeezed her shoulders tight and buried his face in her neck.

"Now…how about that drink?"

Completely fed up and aggravated Sam decided it was self defense time. She stomped on his toe making him release his grip on her arms, using this opportunity she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back on a table. A few people screamed and the sound of shattering glass seamed to echo through her ears. She pulled a snickering Jack off the floor and started for the stairs.

Where Mr. Ackerman was, looking right towards them.

Sam mumbled a chain of profanities when Mr. Ackerman had glanced in their direction. She heard the man she just creamed moan and mutter something about a 'bitch' and 'payback'. Without glancing back at Ackerman she ran to one of the couches and shut the curtain. Setting Jack down she ripped the back curtain off by the railing and tied it to it. She hurried and listened as people asked which way she had went. Grabbing Jack, and thanking God he was so light, she climbed over the railing and carefully pulled Jack over.

Someone screamed but Sam wasn't sure if it was the music or an observer.

She grabbed hold of the curtain, checked to make sure it was tied tight and held on tightly to Jack.

"Jack...you better hold on tight and close your eyes."

He snickered and held on as tightly as he could. Just as someone ripped open their curtain Sam pushed off the railing. There was a chorus of screams and this time Sam knew it wasn't the music. Half way down she could feel the fabric burning her hand and thought she would have to let go, three quarters of the way Jack slipped from her grip and grabbed her curtain hand making them both fall.

Jack gagged and threw up, then laughed. People began to swarm so Sam hurriedly pushed herself up and dragged Jack along with her.

"Stop them!" Someone yelled but Sam was already passed the DJ and in the restricted area. It was even darker and muggier back here and it took everything Sam had to navigate her way out of there quickly. She heard the people coming after her and was happy to find the heavy door. She slammed her body against it and it shot open.

The guys were waiting for her outside and jumped at the sight of them.

"Quick, help me! We got to get out of here!" Sam yelled to them dragging Jack down the stairs. Tyler and Matt ran up and took Jack from her she jumped in her car glad to see that PJ assumed the driver position.

"Go!" She yelled seeing that they had all gotten in the car behind them. PJ stomped on the gas squealing wheels and the others followed quickly behind them.

Sam hissed in pain finally realizing the beating she actually took. She grasped the wrist to her hurt hand and examined it.

"What the—?" Was all PJ asked as she quickly rummaged through the glove box pulling out first aid equipment.

"Sam what happened back there?"

Sam explained to him briefly everything that went down as she doctored her hand telling him she'd explain in detail later…as in after she kicked Jack's ass.

"Shit, if Ackerman expects that it was you that hand is going to be plenty of evidence."

Sam groaned. "Crap…what can we do?" She shoved everything back in the glove box and watched PJ pull out his cell phone. Sam knew he called Matt.

"You guys hurry back to the Academy and grab Sam's suitcase. Meet us at Marty's," he instructed telling them to meet at the old abandoned gas station a few blocks from Roland's.

"Wait! No I have to get something there that I didn't pack," Sam protested thinking of her ring.

"Well what? I'll have them grab it," he offered.

Sam sighed then grimaced, she knew that no matter what PJ wasn't driving back there and he wasn't one to argue with. She guessed there really was no other choice...

"Um, guess what? I'm engaged."

* * *

**Do what I told ya'. (:**


	4. Surprise

PJ silently parked her Porsche at Marty's. It was clear…they were all angry with her. She had told them where they would find it and they promised her they would grab it. Sam tried to get a good look at PJ but he just stared out her darkly tinted window silently.

She sighed, "I'm sorry PJ, and I don't know why I didn't tell you guys. It was stupid…"

PJ's shoulders slumped and he looked at her sadly. "It's cool…I guess I could understand why you wanted to keep it a secret. But man…now you got something better than us."

"That's not true! You guys will always be one of the most important things to me, I'm aloud to have more than one you know," she smiled at him and he smiled back. "No more secrets," Sam promised then climbed out of her seat to give him a hug.

They heard a sound of an engine and looked out to see the Camaro. Sam sighed in relief and climbed out.

"Did anyone see you?" She asked, they all shook their heads avoiding her gaze.

She apologized to them also telling them the same thing she told PJ. Everyone seemed ok with it but Caleb, he pretended it was ok but Sam knew him well enough to know it still bothered him.

"Well in that case…congratulations!" Tyler yelled wrapping her in a hug and spinning her around. Matt did the same and Jack moaned something from the back seat. Sam laughed and hugged Tyler back, she honestly couldn't ask for better friends.

"You should have told us sooner, we could have celebrated!" Matt said.

Sam laughed. "Consider tonight our celebration."

PJ made a face. "Well then let me apologize."

They all laughed and asked Sam what went down in the club. She told then everything in detail, they were as surprised as she was to hear about Jack.

"Who'd a thought he had it in him?" Tyler wondered and they all shrugged.

Caleb grabbed her hurt hand and inspected it. He let out a whistle and went to his Camaro pulling out a roll of bandage he wrapped her hand up.

She told them about her fall too and they grimaced.

"Are you sure you'll be able to drive?" Caleb asked concerned.

Sam smiled and nodded grabbing her suitcase out of his car, PJ took it from her. "Yeah I'll be fine. You guys have a good vacation alright?" She gave them all a hug and thanked them for their help.

"Oh wait! Are you guys heading out tonight?"

Tyler shook his head no. "Nah, don't want to be too suspicious. Besides someone has to be there to tell Roland how anxious you were to leave," he winked and waved to her as she shut her door and sped off towards home.

Sam stopped in Sacramento to get coffee, she was feeling awfully tired. She climbed out of her shiny Porsche warily at a truck stop…she was still wearing her outfit from the club and was receiving a lot of attention for it. She dragged herself into the dirty place and made a beeline for the coffee. She made it black with lots of sugar and practically melted as she took a sip.

Ah, heaven.

She sleepily walked up to the cash register and threw a few ones on the counter then walked out without getting change. A few truckers cat called after her but instead of going over there and breaking one of their fingers she climbed in her car and locked the doors.

Gosh she couldn't wait to surprise Jake. Loving the unknown technology to the normal world Sam set the security on her car to high, you touch, it zaps. Perfect. She guzzled her coffee and waited for it to kick in. Flipping down the visor mirror she fixed her makeup and wig. Jake was going to get a kick out of this.

Sam was surprised by her phone ringing. She picked it up and saw the caller ID say Roland, she started getting worried...did he find out? She swallowed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sam? Where on earth are you?" He sounded slightly angry. Sam guessed that the guys hadn't had a chance to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Roland…I wanted to surprise my family by arriving early. I hope you don't mind," Sam tried to sound completely sincere and succeeded.

"No, no that's fine…just next time please tell me Sam."

Sam's brain sighed in relief and she smiled. "Of course."

"Alright, bye Samantha. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Mr. Roland...and I'm sorry."

Sam hung up and stretched, happy that they had gotten away this time.

Feeling the caffeine kick in Sam hit the road again excited as ever to see Jake.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam pulled into Three Ponies Ranch at five thirty in the morning; she pulled on her black leather biker jacket and smiled as she climbed out of the car. She saw the kitchen light was on and knew that everyone was already awake. She crept up to the porch and leaned against one of the poles at the top of the porch steps. She let her long legs stick out and thought that she looked sexy enough for five in the morning. The front door opened with a gaping Quinn.

"Uh…Jake?" He swallowed hard and continued to stare at Sam.

Hearing the weird tone of Quinn's voice the Ely family became curious and hurried to the door.

"What Quinn?" Jake asked aggravated then looked at Sam and gaped to like the rest of the family.

Sam gave him a sexy smirk and he pushed pass Quinn and walked to her slowly.

"Hey handsome," she said sweetly. He smiled and grabbed her hips pulling her to him.

"We better get out of here before my fiancé comes home," he teased recovering a little.

Sam laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "You two timing bastard."

Jake smiled and bent down to kiss her, his brother's whooped at the door making Jake groan and pull away.

"Hey boys," Sam said to the rest of them. Maxine and Luke came to the door and were confused to see a pink haired girl on their porch.

Sam pulled out of Jake's grasp and rushed to Maxine giving her a hug.

"Sam? What on earth?" Maxine hugged her back then pulled away tugging on a strand of her pink hair.

"Oh that? Don't worry its fake."

She gave Luke a hug too and looked at the rest of the Ely boys. They looked at her expectantly.

"You're not going to leave us hangin' are you?" Brian asked incredulously.

Sam rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed, but she smiled once they all wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"Ok boys that's enough, leave Sam and Jake alone now," Maxine said pushing them off the porch and towards the barn. They grumbled and protested but left nonetheless. "Jake why don't you guys come inside? Sam must be freezing."

Jake nodded and grabbed Sam's hand pulling her towards the door.

"By the way Sammy that look totally suits you! You should definitely make it permanent!" Nat called halfway to the barn, Sam laughed and followed Jake into the warm home.


	5. Moms Know these Things

**Maybe a sequel was a bad idea... =/**

* * *

Sam thanked Maxine as she set down a cup off coffee in front of her. Maxine, Luke and Jake all stared at her expectantly, Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, a little conspicuous isn't it?"

They all nodded, Maxine leaned towards her. "What is it...for?"

Sam didn't hesitate when she answered; she figured they would be wondering. "It was my Halloween costume. I thought it would be pretty funny if I showed up like this."

"And give all of Nevada heart failure? Especially your father...," Maxine shook her head and took another sip of her coffee.

Sam smiled. "Actually I was kind of hoping you would let me change here before I go."

"And I was kind of hoping I could see Wyatt's reaction to you wearing that." Luke chuckled.

"Do you want him to die?" Sam teased.

"Of course not, but if he does it might be worth it. I need a good laugh." Luke got up to refill his cup and Maxine smacked his arm.

"Luke!"

He just chuckled and walked away. Maxine shook her head and turned back towards Sam and Jake.

"So Sam how long do you get to stay for?" She asked.

"Two weeks."

Jake spun in his chair. "Two weeks?" I thought it was just one?"

Sam wanted to smack him. He needed to hide his surprise a little better. "Yeah, well I had gotten a really good grade on a-er-paper so I got an extra week. All the kids who graded well did."

Maxine smiled. "Well that'll make the kids work harder to get better grades. We should do something like that at Darton."

Silence consumed the table until Luke came over and kissed Maxine on her head. "I'll see you later, gotta get going. Jake go ahead and take the day off I'll deal with your brothers." He smiled and winked at Sam. "Be sure to get a video of Wyatt's reaction to that get-up." He grabbed his hat from the coat rack and left, no sooner had the sound of his boots disappeared Maxine turned on them.

"So...?"

Jake and Sam exchanged a confused glance. "What mom?" Jake finally asked.

"When's the wedding?" She asked excitedly.

Sam choked on her coffee and Jake patted her back, she noticed him glancing at her hand but she had left the ring in the car. Which lead to the next question.

"What are you-I don't know-how did you find out?" Jake finally managed since Sam was trying her hardest not to cough.

"Jake honey, don't ask. I just know these things."

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Sam asked worried.

Maxine rolled her eyes. "Of course not!" They were silent until Maxine spoke up again. "When do you plan on telling everyone?"

Sam looked at Jake and he shrugged, she sighed. "I don't know. I guess over the holidays."

Now Maxine seemed worried. "So soon?"

Sam began to answer but stopped when Jake put his arm around her. "Why not? Mom, I can't even begin to imagine my life with anyone else but Sam. Why wouldn't I take advantage of a good thing while I got it?"

Sam smiled at him and had to hold onto the chair to keep herself from kissing him in front of his poor worried mother. Maxine smiled too with tears in her eyes.

"Oh! You're right Jacob! You and Samantha were destined to be!"

"Oh no, she's getting emotional...," Jake muttered as his mom pushed back her chair and ran over to them both giving them each a hug and kiss.

"Promise you'll let me help plan it? And pick out the dress...and-"

"I'd expect you to help Mrs. Ely." Sam smiled at her and gave her another hug hoping her weather report wasn't calling for rainy eyes. "Actually I was kinda hoping you would help us break the news while I'm here," she pulled back to look at her and was happy to see her nod.

"Of course, of course." She kissed Sam's cheek and gave her son another hug. "There is so much to do! You let me know Sam when you want to get everyone together to tell them the good news!" She called over her shoulder disappearing into the other room.

Jake groaned. "Finally." He grabbed Sam's hips and pulled into the chair with him. She straddled his laps and smiled.

"Oh wait I need her for one more-"

Jake cut her off with a kiss and she smiled against his lips.

"I've missed you," he whispered still grazing her lips.

"Mm-hmm, just shut up," Sam commanded silencing him with another passionate kiss. She too couldn't believe how much she missed him.

The screen door slamming made them both jump; no one was by the door.

"Don't mind me I was just filling up my cup." Quinn leaned against the counter next to the coffee pot; he waved his hand at them taking a sip out of his mug. "Please continue."

Sam laughed. "Quinn you are such a pervert."

"What can I say? Nevada's been missing its action with you gone." He winked at her.

"Quinn I swear...," Jake threatened.

"Jake if you need to take a trip to the restroom just say so, I'll keep your seat warm," he started laughing as if it was the funniest joke in the world. Sam couldn't help but laugh either. Jake glared at her.

"Please, don't encourage him."

"It doesn't take much..."

"Hey! I am a complicated human being who is above your petty insults." Quinn 'hmphed' and left only to return shortly after. "Let us know when you are going to your place Sam. My dad said we are going to put our EMT stuff on and drive over there to be on stand-by for when your dad sees you."

Sam laughed. "Poor dad."

"Don't deny a comedic genius at work Sam." Quinn warned.

"If you say so...might as well tell them to get ready because I'm heading over there shortly."

"Sweet! I'll be right back!" He dashed out letting the door slam behind him.

Jake sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."


	6. Lightsaber Blue Deluxe

**Remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

Sam didn't expect everyone of the Ely's to want a picture with her--it turns out that they did. Maxine had a blast taking pictures; Sam could imagine it wasn't often the boys allowed her to take photos of them. So Sam suffered through it just so Maxine could have this moment.

"I can't wait to see what she wears home for Christmas break...," Brian muttered earning a smack from Jake.

Nat laughed and winked at his brothers. "Or what she _doesn't_." This time it was Sam who smacked him.

"Your poor mother! She is lucky she doesn't hear your perverted minds at work or her precious heart would break." Sam chastised.

"Ok boys all of you get in there now!"

There was a chorus of complaints from the boys and Sam smiled. "Hey hold me up like they do in those musicals. You know where I look like I'm chillin' on a couch but really it's like five guys holding me." Before they could respond she jumped and had a group of Ely boys catch her.

"Geez Sam you way like three pounds. You should probably skip the turkey this Thanksgiving." Quinn said with a lisp making them all laugh, even Jake.

"Perfect!" Maxine called from behind the camera. "Ok you can go now."

Luckily, Jake didn't dash off like the rest of them or she would have done a face plant into the carpet. Jake chuckled. "You ok?"

Sam got her balance back and stood smiling at him. "Yeah, I'll be right back though I got some Ely butt to kick."

She ran off leaving Jake with Maxine. Jake could hear her yelling as she ran after them. "Get back here Quinn! I know it was you that grabbed my butt!"

"Back up! I need back up!" Jake heard Quinn yell and couldn't help but laugh at the image of Sam taking him down.

Maxine rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled at her son. "She's absolutely perfect."

Jake smiled too. "I know."

x-x-x-x

"This is a bad idea." Sam said for about the tenth time as they pulled into the ranch yard at River Bend.

"Come on Sam, it'll be fine," Jake reassured her.

"He is going to kill me."

"Or you him."

"Jake."

"Sam."

He sighed and grabbed her hand after parking her Porchse next to the Ely's truck. "Honestly Sam, you can take down a gang of drug dealers but you can't face your dad in your Halloween costume?"

"I'd rather take down a bunch of drug dealers _while_ wearing my Halloween costume than this."

"Then don't do it." He suggested simply.

Sam hated it when he did that, because now she had to. "I'll do it. Plus your brothers will probably just show him the pictures if I don't...and tease me endlessly."

The rest of the Ely's were already out of the truck greeting her dad, she could hear his voice and couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. She really did miss him a lot. She opened the door and heard her father's worried voice.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

"We just came to prepare you."

"Prepare me for-what the hell?"

Sam stepped out of the car and strutted up to her dad. The Ely's faces were purple from trying to hold in laughter. She walked up to him until they were only about a foot away. Her heels made her only a couple inches shorter than him.

She smirked. "Guess who?"

"Holy-"

No longer could they contain their laughter, every one of them burst out. Luke looked at Wyatt's stunned face.

"What do you say boys? Think we need to take him in?"

They laughed some more while Wyatt just stood there opening his mouth and closing it again. Sam couldn't tell if he was amused or angry. Someone whistled from over by the barn.

"Who is this?" Pepper came strolling up and Wyatt glared at him. He stopped short when Sam turned towards him.

"Sam?! You have got to be kidding me. Ross! Dallas! You have got to see this!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh now, whether or not her dad was angry this was pretty funny. She guessed things like this didn't happen in quiet little Darton often.

"Wyatt what is going on?" Gram came bustling down the porch and froze. "Oh my." Despite her shock though Gram ran and gave Sam a hug. "This is certainly...different."

"Do you like it?" Sam asked twirling.

"What did you do?" Wyatt finally managed rubbing the back of his neck flabbergasted.

Sam smiled and decided joke was over. She hugged her poor father who looked like he might just die on the spot. "Don't worry dad, it's just a costume."

He sighed. "So your hair isn't...you know...pink?"

Everyone was laughing now. "No daddy it isn't pink. It's just a wig."

He took a deep breath and hugged Sam again. "Thank God."

Brynna came out of the house carrying Cody. Her mouth actually fell open at the site of Sam. "Honey, Cody is never going to boarding school."

Despite not really liking Brynna; Sam laughed. Even Wyatt chuckled. "Don't worry. It's only a costume."

"Hi Cody!" Sam smiled at the little boy and took him from Brynna coming as a shock to everyone. Brynna frowned slightly but Sam ignored her twirling the giggling boy around.

"How's my little man?"

He giggled. "Good!" He dragged his o's out the way kids love to and Sam smiled, mimicking him. "I got some new cars!"

Sam pretended to gasp. "No way!"

He laughed again. "Yes! I'll show you." He wiggled in her arms and Sam let him down. He dashed for the house and Brynna followed.

"Cody slow down!" Brynna yelled running after the giggling little boy.

Sam laughed and watched him run inside, she shook her head. "Cute kid." She turned to find everyone staring at her. "What?"

Gram smiled and shook her head, while the men just snickered and shook their heads.

"And she's good with kids...go figure." Nat muttered walking to her car to help get the luggage out.

"It's the adults I can't handle." Sam replied following after him and unlocked the trunk.

"Guess it's a good thing we don't act like them!" Brian said coming up behind her along with Quinn and Jake. Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "Only one suitcase?"

"Yeah, how many do you think I need?"

He looked disappointed. "I guess that means there are no more wigs."

Brian patted his shoulder. "Don't be sad brother; a lot of those tiny outfits can fit in there."

Sam smacked him in the back of the head and grabbed her suitcase. "Sorry to disappoint but there's only jeans and sweaters in here." She slammed the trunk and began to walk away before turning back once more. "Oh and one LBD. But I probably won't wear it."

"Dude what's a LBD?"

"A little blonde dude?"

"Nah, I think it's a little black dog."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Neither did yours! Who packs a little blonde dude?"

"Oh wait! I bet it's a lightsaber blue deluxe!"

"What?"

"You know like Star Wars?"

"Would you two shut up! It's a little black dress for God's sake," Jake said finally silencing the two.

"Oh..."

"Yeah that makes sense."

"She couldn't wear a little black dog-"

"Technically..."

Sam laughed and shook her head. "I'll call you once I get settled in." She smiled at Jake and on a whim blew him a kiss.

Quinn pushed Brian to the side and pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. He winked. "For later."

Sam rolled her eyes and walked into her warm kitchen--her home--and found her Aunt Sue sitting at the table a cup of coffee in her hand.


	7. Cowboys and Indians

**Review! And check out my new Phantom Stallion fanfic: Miles From Where You Are**

* * *

Sam dropped her suitcase in shock and stared at her aunt. "What are you doing here?" She sounded a little harsher than she meant to.

Her aunt smiled sadly. "Nice to see you too Samantha. What's with the outfit?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you...," she said ignoring her questions. No way would she tell Aunt Sue anything, if she were to find out about their little club escapade she would surely tell Roland...then who knows what would happen. Plus, Sam needed to be a teenager every now and again; learning 23 different ways to kill someone with a wine glass took its toll on her mental health.

Aunt Sue stared at her for a moment then took a sip of her coffee. "Your father invited me down for the holidays. Brynna insisted."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course she did," she muttered checking the kitchen to make sure she wasn't in there; no one was in there but her and Aunt Sue. "Really Sue, why? Did Roland send you?"

"Why can't I just be with family during holidays? Why must I always have another motive?"

"One: you hate Nevada. Two: you have a thing for Roland," Sam stated staring her aunt right in the eye.

She smirked. "Honestly, who doesn't?"

Fed up, Sam picked up her suitcase again and headed for the stairs, Aunt Sue grabbed her arm. "Sam look at me." With a huff she did. "I'm serious. Just want a quiet holiday ok?" She seemed sincere enough and Sam nodded even though she didn't believe her.

"Yeah, ok," she looked at her arm that Aunt Sue was still holding and she let her go. Sam hurried out of the kitchen and went to her room. She needed to know why Aunt Sue was here. It wasn't all too hard to believe that Brynna invited her, she could see her doing that for some reason--then again her dislike for Brynna corrupted her judgment. If Roland wanted to keep an eye on her would he be this obvious? Or was it so obvious that he thought she wouldn't even consider it?

Sam's brain hurt.

She set her suitcase down on the bed and began to unpack, she hung her clothes up so they wouldn't get wrinkled and set aside the stuff that did. She smiled when she pulled the black boots out; she wondered if her friends made it home for the holidays and kind of wished they were with her. Lastly, she unzipped the front compartment of her suitcase and pulled out the ring. She gazed at it tenderly, it was so beautiful and meant so much...she really wished she could wear it instead of hide it. Which brought up another thought...

How was she supposed to break the news to everyone with Aunt Sue here? As much as she wanted to believe her aunt would keep it a secret she just couldn't. Her and Roland were too close, they were partners in a way, even though Sue was retired...well in a way. After Sam's mom died Sue left the field, no longer to face it without her sister. But knowing everything that she did she couldn't leave scotch free so she had to make a choice, either have her memory modified so she would forget everything about their secret world, forgetting that she was once a lethal spy, forgetting the way it felt to complete a mission--forgetting everything that reminded her the most of her sister. Or she could continue to work for them, whether it was in a lab, technical work, reports, it didn't matter...as long as she was still a part of the world she could keep her memory--and they could keep a watch on her.

It made her aunt obligated to tell Roland. Why? Because it was her job to keep tabs on Sam. Of course, Sam wasn't supposed to know this but being Sam she found out. A part of her believed that Sue knew this too, yet she said nothing to Roland about her suspicions. It left Sam a sliver of trust towards her Aunt...but not enough.

Now it left her wondering: what was she going to do?

x-x-x-x-x

"This is my fire truck...and this is the fireman." Cody had pulled out all of his toys to show to Sam and she couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction towards the mess that Brynna would be stuck cleaning up later. Her lip twitched.

"Wow, what's in that bin?" Sam asked encouraging him to pull out more toys--she knew it was wrong, but boy was it fun.

"Cowboys and Indians!" Cody dropped his fire truck and fireman onto the floor and ran to the bin Sam had pointed at.

She smiled as he pulled out a bunch of action figures and some ponies bringing them over to her.

"These ones go to the cowboys," he said placing some horses with saddles on next to Sam. "And these go to the Indians because they got paint on their butt. See?" He handed one to Sam that kind of reminded her of Sweetheart.

Sam twirled the toy pony in her hand; she sure did miss being a kid. She listened to Cody as he showed her each individual horse and told her his or her names; he picked up one and smiled brightly. "This ones my favorite!" He handed her an Indian pony for Sam to look at.

It was a pretty gray, it reminded her so much of the Phantom. She smiled. "What's its name?"

"Sam," Cody said.

Sam looked up shocked but Cody wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Had it been a coincidence? Or did he just name his favorite horse--that oddly looked so much like one she loved--after her?

"Oh my word. What happened in here?"

Forgetting about the horse for now Sam turned to see her Gram standing in the doorway. She tsked her tongue. "Brynna is going to have a fit."

Sam smiled triumphantly and Gram glared at her but the corner of her mouth still twitched. "Jake's on the phone he wants-"

Gram couldn't even finish her sentence before Sam had dashed past her and down the stairs. She reached the phone and was glad she was in shape because that mad dash would normally make people out of breath. She cleared her throat and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, you finish unpacking yet?"

Sam smiled. "Anxious much?"

He sighed. "You have no idea."

Sam heard a barely audible click noise and knew that their conversation was no longer private. "Well come on over, we'll go out somewhere."

"Ok be there soon. Lo-"

"Bye!" Sam felt bad for cutting him off and hanging up so abruptly, but if someone else was listening she didn't want them to hear something so intimate.

She set off to the stairs looking for the one person who would be so interested in her phone call.

Aunt Sue.


End file.
